Warm Arms and Cold Tile
by BrownTyto
Summary: OneShot. Grease sick from too much pizza too late at night, Jinx is not doing well. Lucky for her, she has her own personal, resilient hero nearby to help her through it. Flinx! R and R. Rated T for safety, but no bad language.


**Warm Arms and Cold Tile**

_AN: Flinx fic 2! Oh yeah, who's bad? Lol, but for real, I love this pairing, so I am on a roll with them._

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Would be great if I did though…_

Jinx, clad in simple black pajama shorts and a tank top, sat on the floor of the bathroom holding her stomach. She hadn't been sick, yet, but she could feel it coming as surely as a civilian might note a coming storm. She scowled, or tried to as she felt her condition worsen. There was no one to blame, she had done this to herself. She knew, _knew_, better than to eat that much pizza at that time of night. But, Kid Flash had brought it back after his patrol and it had looked so darn good that she had to share it with him when he offered. Her body, from a young age, had shown an aversion to late-night quantities of grease, and for the most part she had been able to avoid this unpleasant reaction, but tonight's crack in her resolve was going to make her pay for it. She knew how this was going to go, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt the first shiver shoot up her spine and thought, 'Well, at least _he_ isn't-'

_Knock, knock_

"Jinx? Not trying to pry or anything, but, well, you've been in there for a while… Are you alright?" his voice came through the bathroom door and she thanked whatever luck she did have that she had remembered to lock the door.

"I'm f-fine, Wally! Go away!" she yelled back at him, but cursed in her head that her voice had broken with a shudder right off the bat. Great. Now she would never get him to leave.

There was a pause, then, "You don't sound 'fine'... Jinx, are you sick?"

Rather than lie to him again, Jinx tried to be truthful, "Yes, ok? I'll handle it! Go!" Honestly, he was doing her more harm as she tried to carry on a yelled conversation with him and hold her stomach in at the same time.

"I don't think so, Jinxie. Come on, open the door or I'll come through it."

"I said-," and then she couldn't say anything as her stomach proceeded to try to migrate from its intended place in her anatomy. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her back and he was holding back her hair with the other hand. Grateful and irritated all at the same time, Jinx proceeded through what she knew would only be round one of tonight's bout with her belly. After the heaving momentarily subsided, the full body tremors began.

Knowing that she was in a lull, she pushed off from the toilet and he pulled her back into his arms. He was bare chested with a pair of red sweatpants on, and she wasn't so far gone in her illness to be unappreciative of that chest. Still, she was shaking so hard it felt like she would shake herself apart, but at the same time she felt sweaty. Concern etched into his features, Wally edged them over to the sink and managed to get a washcloth wet, then gently rubbed her face with it.

Jinx groaned as the red-haired boy carried on with his ministrations. She had to admit the cool washcloth felt good, but that didn't mean she wanted him in here for the duration of what she knew was an almost night-long ordeal. "What are the…c-chances…I'll get rid of y-you now?" she panted between the quakes racking her body.

Blue eyes that held worry and affection at the same time gazed at her, and his voice said, with only a slight chuckle, "Absolutely zero, Jinxie. I plan to be on this bathroom floor just as long as you are."

She groaned again, "I was af-fraid…of that." But another part of her was deeply thankful for his company. Every other time she had weathered this storm it had been a solo adventure, and at its worst she had wondered if she would see the sun rise again. With him there, though her insides were on fire, another part of her felt safe. "You're warm," she muttered, and when she got her breath again added, "F-feels good."

He was about to tell her she was welcome when the shaking suddenly stopped and she lunged for the toilet bowl. He grabbed her hair for her again as her stomach raged war against the rest of her body, then hit the lever for the commode when she was done.

When she leaned back against him she, unbelievably, was shaking even harder and now her teeth were chattering so hard he wondered if she would break them. He cleaned her face again as he watched her fight a battle he couldn't help with. …Or, could he? On a hunch, he began to vibrate just a little.

"Hn!" she gasped in surprise as her security blanket began to move. She felt the extra warmth around her back and shoulders and instantly snuggled closer to it, wishing the feeling to envelope her as much as possible. At this point, words were escaping her, but she hoped her actions made it clear what she thought of this new development.

Wally smiled comfortingly as she pressed into him with as much strength as her fading body would allow. It was clear to see that the shaking was taking more out of her than anything, and right then he would have given anything to make it stop. Wearily, she cracked an eye open and made a grasping motion for the toilet bowl once more. He eased her over to it gently before the final heaves began, and eased her back from it just as carefully when they subsided.

Thankfully, as he cradled her this time, he noted that she was still quivering, but now at a much, much lower pace and the big quakes only came in quick bursts every now and then.

His girl was so exhausted though. She seemed to be slipping into blessed, yet fitful, unconsciousness in his arms. "Jinx. Baby, do you want me to put you in the bed?" he asked her quietly, in case she should actually already be out.

She heard him ask a question and after a moment managed to put together enough of it to make sense to her. "Nnn-uhh" she grunted with some effort. What was left of her reasoning was just enough to tell her that she needed to stay within easy reach of the toilet just in case, plus the tile felt strangely good against her legs even though she was shivering. Deciding she needed to be closer to it, she leaned and was pleased when the warmth at her back followed her over.

Jinx said she didn't want to be moved, so that was enough for Wally. "Ok," he said with a single nod as she tipped them to lie against the floor. If this was fine for her, it was fine for him. He spied the towel on the rack above them and pulled it down for use as an impromptu blanket. Then, he lifted her head just enough to slip his arm underneath it for her to use as a pillow. It would eventually go numb, he knew, but he was beyond caring.

Throughout the night, she would wake in a feverish haze when a particularly bad aftershock would pass through her body, and every time she would find him awake and holding her to him protectively. Sometimes she would groan or whimper and he would pet her hair soothingly, or kiss her the back of her head gently and it was as if this brief additional attention made even her roiling stomach calm, and she would settle enough to pass back out again.

Some time around five that morning, the last of the tiny remaining shudders finally ceased. Jinx finally fell into an actual restful sleep. And, Wally finally allowed himself to doze just a bit, one part of his brain still actively searching for signs that the tempest that had befallen her was starting again.

About eleven, the pink haired girl officially woke up from her agonizing night and found her blue-eyed boy staring at her with a sleepy smile. At some point, she must have rolled over so that now they were facing each other. He still had his arms around her, and she had hers pulled up against her chest. He cleared his throat a bit and said, "You're awake. How do you feel now?"

"A lot better," she replied creakily. Her throat was sore, but that was to be expected. Despite it, she laughed quietly and asked, "Wally, is this a towel?" motioning with one finger to the fluffy fabric.

He gave a breath of laughter, "Why, yes, it is." His eyelids looked heavy as he blinked at her. Noticing this, a thought occurred.

"Wally West. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" she asked with equal parts annoyance and worry.

He closed his eyes as a corner of his mouth quirked up. "Of course not," he replied, "I had to watch out for you, Jinxie."

She huffed at him. "See? This is why I wanted you to go away last night. I had it under control. It's not like this is the first time it's happened," she admonished him gently. In truth, she wouldn't have given up his presence for the world last night.

"I have no doubt you 'had it under control', tough girl. But, as your boyfriend, taking care of you when you're sick is my prerogative. Now, the only thing I wanna 'see' is the back of my eyelids and/or you in a thong in my dreams," he slurred sleepily, still not opening his eyes.

Pink eyes glinting amusement that he could still make a joke at the fading of his consciousness, Jinx gave his shoulder a gentle push. Then, she wrapped her arms around him for a hug and kissed his cheek. "My hero," she said a bit sarcastically. After a second though, she nuzzled under his chin and added, "Thanks, Wally".

"Mm-hm," he grumbled, too sleepy to actually say more.

She knew he need to sleep, and it would only be a couple more hours for him to get recharged, so she decided to just stay where she was. After all, he had stayed with her. Their arms encircling each other, she pressed a kiss to his chest and said, "I love you, Wally West."

He roused himself just enough to say, "Love you, too, Jinxie," before drifting into oblivion.

As she made ready to follow him, the thought occurred to her that it was the best sick night she'd ever had.


End file.
